Fun over Easy
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Fred was furious, and he was going to let his new soulmate know about it.


**Fun over Easy**

Fred was so angry he felt like he couldn't breathe. He left a note for George, grabbed his wand and disapparated. The fact that Puddlemere United had wards around the Quidditch Pitch to stop people from being able to apparate inside did nothing to improve his mood, nor did the fact that he landed in a puddle when he did appear.

Stomping up to the entrance, Fred scowled at the security guard who walked over when he came closer.

"The match isn't on for an hour yet lad, but if you've got your ticket you can go on in and find your seat. You'll need to go around to the entrance on the other side of the pitch though."

"I'm not here to watch the match. I'm here to see Oliver Wood. It's an emergency. Just tell him it's Fred Weasley."

Oliver was pale when he came to meet Fred. He gestured for him to follow in silence and they walked into the stadium and then down to the changing rooms, through corridors which Fred would normally be more than curious to explore.

Now he was just furious.

Oliver opened a door into an empty office. As soon as they were both inside, Fred waved his wand. The door slammed shut, a silencing charm and ward going up around the room. Then he let his wand drop, shoving it into his pocket. He didn't want to think what spell he'd cast if he kept it in his hand.

"How could you do this to me?" he snarled. "How long have you known? How many years? How could you just sit on that information and not tell me that we were fucking soulmates? I'm pretty sure I set you up on a date during that time and you -"

"Fred…"

"What is it? Is it because you wanted to focus on your career? Is it because I was too young? Or maybe you were just terrified you were into gingers, never mind boys."

"Fred!" Oliver finally managed to shout louder than him and Fred bared his teeth in the parody of a smile. "I didn't know. I just woke up from the… wherever we were. It was your house, my house, Hogwarts… I just can't remember. It's all so hazy."

"How can that even be true?" Fred scoffed in disbelief. Oliver had never been a good liar. He had always worn his emotions plain on his face. Fred could remember years of watching him be passionate, angry, dedicated or frustrated about Quidditch.

He'd never seen panic like Oliver had on his face now. He'd never seen such desperation for Fred to believe him.

"I don't know," Oliver said honestly. "It's some weird time - magic bullshit. I don't know Fred."

Fred ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay… okay. But I didn't dream it? You remember?"

"I remember all those times we went flying over the Meadows." Oliver's smile was soft.

"Soulmates… I just came in here yelling and fuck, we're soulmates," Fred breathed.

"I know. Fred, I want to talk to you about it, I really do but the match starts in -" Oliver checked his watch and winced. "Well, I need to be there about now. Can you stay?"

Fred nodded. They hesitated, neither of them sure whether to hug or shake hands, then with a laugh Oliver waved his own wand to cancel the spells Fred had put around the room and opened the door.

"I still think this time magic is bullshit and you've been lying to me."

"I promise I haven't."

There was an earnestness in Oliver's voice, in his hazel eyes, that finally convinced Fred.

"Good luck at the match."

"Thanks. It'll be over soon and we'll talk."

Fred nodded, realising as the door closed slowly just where he was. He was in Puddlemere United, the current European Quidditch Champions, and had just discovered his soulmate was the boy he'd grown up with.

Nothing ever seemed to be easy.

Then again, easy was never fun.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Romance Awareness: Day 14 - At the age of sixteen (can be changed), everyone goes into another world (dream-world? Alt reality? etc) for two years/6 months/a week (you choose time-frame), hanging out with their soulmate. Time is warped to make sure the two of you are (chosen age above) in this world. When the time is up, you're sent back into the real world, with fractured memories of what happened. These foggy memories make it hard to find them again.

Love in Motion: Trio - Fred/Oliver

Slash September: Fred

Sewing 101: Step Two - Make the Garment. Styles: 10. Quidditch Pitch / Directions: 9. Glaring / Skills: 10. Only trio era characters

Character Appreciation: 27. [plot point] A reunion

Amber's Attic: 13. "Cupid is fucking irresponsible, and I'm tired of him using me for target practice."

Lyric Alley: 15. To wait around forever, when you were there first

Ami's Audio Admirations: 2. The Inaugural Episode - Write about the beginnings of something scary

Film Festival: 18. Unexpected news

Back to School: 19. (character) Oliver Wood

Feline Fair: 7. Havana Brown: Write about an athlete

Supernatural Day: Harpy - Write about Quidditch


End file.
